Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography
This is a listing of the shorts, feature films, and television specials in Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series, extending from 1929 through the present. Over a thousand animated theatrical shorts alone were released under the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies banners from the 1930s through the 1960s. You may also want to see these for more info. Key * - Looney Tunes * - Merrie Melodies *PS - Private Snafu *HK - Hook Title (Director/Release Date/1:1s - Looney Tunes Golden Collection Volume:Disc special feature) * - Blue Ribbon *†† - Censored Eleven 1929 - 1 title # Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid (Harman and Ising/May/''1:4s) (back to top of page) 1930s — 270 titles 1930 — 5 titles # ''Sinkin' in the Bathtub (Harman and Ising/'1st LT'-Apr/''3:2s) # ''Congo Jazz (Harman and Ising/Sep/''6:3) # ''Hold Anything (Harman and Ising/Oct) # The Booze Hangs High (Harman and Ising/Nov/''6:3) # ''Box Car Blues (Harman and Ising/Dec) 1931 — 17 titles # Big Man from the North (Harman and Ising/Feb) # Ain't Nature Grand! (Harman and Ising/Mar) # Ups 'n Downs (Harman and Ising/Mar) # Dumb Patrol (Harman and Ising/May) # Yodeling Yokels (Harman and Ising/Jun) # Bosko's Holiday (Harman and Ising/Jul) # The Tree's Knees (Harman and Ising/Jul) # Lady, Play Your Mandolin! (Ising/'1st MM'-Sep/''1:3) # ''Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (Ising/Sep 5/''6:3) # ''Bosko Shipwrecked! (Harman/Sep 19) # One More Time (Ising/Oct 3/''6:3) # ''Bosko the Doughboy (Harman/Oct 17/''6:2) # ''You Don't Know What You're Doin' (Ising/Oct 21/''6:3) # ''Bosko's Soda Fountain (Harman/Nov 14) # Hittin' the Trail to Hallelujah Land (Ising/Nov 28) †† # Bosko's Fox Hunt (Harman/Dec 12) # Red-Headed Baby (Ising/Dec 26) 1932 — 25 titles # Bosko at the Zoo (Harman and Ising/Jan 9) # Pagan Moon (Harman and Ising/Jan 31) # Battling Bosko (Harman and Ising/Feb 6) # Freddy the Freshman (Harman and Ising/Feb 20) # Big-Hearted Bosko (Harman and Ising/Mar 5) # Crosby, Columbo and Vallee (Harman and Ising/Mar 19) # Bosko's Party (Harman and Ising/Apr 2) # Goopy Geer (Harman and Ising/Apr 16) # Bosko and Bruno (Harman and Ising/Apr 30) # It's Got Me Again! (Harman and Ising/May 14/''3:2s) # ''Moonlight for Two (Harman and Ising/Jun 11) # Bosko's Dog Race (Harman and Ising/Jun 25) # The Queen Was in the Parlor (Harman and Ising/Jul 9) # Bosko at the Beach (Harman and Ising/Jul 23) # I Love a Parade (Harman and Ising/Aug 6/''6:3s) # ''Bosko's Store (Harman and Ising/Aug 13) # Bosko the Lumberjack (Harman and Ising/Sep 3) # Ride Him, Bosko! (Harman and Ising/Sep 17/''6:3s) # ''You're Too Careless with Your Kisses! (Harman and Ising/Sep 10) # I Wish I Had Wings (Harman and Ising/Oct 15) # Bosko the Drawback (Harman and Ising) # A Great Big Bunch of You (Harman and Ising/Nov 12) # Bosko's Dizzy Date (Bosko and Honey) (Harman and Ising/Nov 19) # Three's a Crowd (Harman and Ising/Jan 17) # Bosko's Woodland Daze (Harman and Ising) (Dec 17) 1933 — 23 titles # The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives (Harman and Ising/Jan 7) # One Step Ahead of My Shadow (Harman and Ising/Feb 4) # Young and Healthy (Harman and Ising/Mar 4) # Bosko the Speed King (Harman and Ising/Mar 22) # Bosko in Dutch (Harman and Ising/Mar 22) # The Organ Grinder (Harman and Ising/Apr 8) # Bosko in Person (Harman and Ising/Apr 10) # Wake Up the Gypsy in Me (Harman and Ising/May 13) # Bosko's Knight-Mare (Harman and Ising/Jun 8) # I Like Mountain Music (Harman and Ising/Jun 13) # Bosko the Sheep-Herder (Harman and Ising/Jun 14) # Beau Bosko (Harman and Ising/Jul 1) # Shuffle Off to Buffalo (Harman and Ising/Jul 8) # We're in the Money (Harman and Ising/Aug 26) # Buddy's Day Out (Palmer/Sep 9) # Bosko the Musketeer (Harman and Ising/Sep 16) # Bosko's Picture Show (Harman and Ising/Sep 18) # I've Got to Sing a Torch Song (Palmer/Sep 23/''5:4) # ''The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon (Harman and Ising/Sep 24) # Bosko's Mechanical Man (Harman and Ising/Sep 27) # Buddy's Beer Garden (Duvall/Nov 11) # Buddy's Show Boat (Duvall/Dec 9) # Sittin' on a Backyard Fence (Duvall/Dec 16) 1934 — 25 titles # Buddy the Gob (Freleng/Jan 13) # Pettin' in the Park (Brown/Jan 27) # Honeymoon Hotel* (Duvall/Feb 17) # Buddy and Towser (Freleng/Feb 24) # Beauty and the Beast* (Freleng/Apr 14) # Buddy's Garage (Duvall/Apr 14) # Those Were Wonderful Days (Brown/Apr 28) # Buddy's Trolley Troubles (Freleng/May 5) # Goin' to Heaven on a Mule (Freleng/May 19) # Buddy of the Apes (Hardaway/May 26) # How Do I Know It's Sunday (Freleng/Jun 9) # Buddy's Bearcats (King/-Jun 23) # Why Do I Dream Those Dreams (Freleng/Jun 30) # The Girl at the Ironing Board (Freleng/Aug 23) # The Miller's Daughter (Freleng/Oct 13) # Shake Your Powder Puff (Freleng/Oct 17) # Buddy the Detective (King/Oct 17) # Buddy the Woodsman (King/Oct 20) # Buddy's Circus (King/Nov 8) # Those Beautiful Dames** (Freleng/Nov 10) # Pop Goes Your Heart** (Freleng/Dec 8) # Viva Buddy (King/Dec 12) # Rhythm in the Bow (Hardaway) # Buddy's Adventures (Hardaway) # Buddy the Dentist (Hardaway) * Cinecolor ** 2-strip Technicolor 1935 — 25 titles All Merrie Melodies are in 2-strip Technicolor. # Buddy of the Legion (Hardaway/Jan 12) # Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name (FrelengJan 19) # The Country Boy (Freleng/Feb 9) # I Haven't Got a Hat (Freleng/Mar 9/''3:3) # ''Buddy's Pony Express (Hardaway/Mar 9) # Buddy's Theatre (Hardaway/Apr 1) # Buddy of the Legion (Hardaway/Apr 4) # Along Flirtation Walk (Freleng/Apr 6) # My Green Fedora (Freleng/May 4) # Buddy's Lost World (King/May 18) # Into Your Dance (Freleng/Jun 8) # Buddy's Bug Hunt (King/Jun 22) # Buddy in Africa (Hardaway/Jul 6) # The Country Mouse (Freleng/Jul 13) # Buddy Steps Out (King/Jul 20) # The Merry Old Soul (Freleng/Aug 17) # Buddy the Gee Man (King/Aug 24) # The Lady in Red (Freleng/Sep 7) # A Cartoonist's Nightmare (King/Sep 14) # Little Dutch Plate (Freleng/Oct 19) # Hollywood Capers (King/Oct 19/''3:2) # ''Billboard Frolics (Freleng/Nov 9) # Flowers for Madame (Freleng/Nov 20) # Gold Diggers of '49 (Avery/''5:4) # ''The Fire Alarm (King) 1936 — 31 titles All Merrie Melodies are in 3-strip Technicolor, except where noted.* # I Wanna Play House** (Freleng/Jan 11) # The Phantom Ship (King/Feb 1) # The Cat Came Back* (Freleng/Feb 8) # Boom Boom (King/Feb 29) # Miss Glory (Avery/Mar 7) # Alpine Antics (King/Mar 9/''5:4) # ''The Blow Out (Freleng/Apr 4) # I'm a Big Shot Now (Freleng/Apr 11) # Westward Whoa (King/Apr 25) # Plane Dippy (Avery/Apr 30) # Let It Be Me (Freleng/May 2) # I'd Love to Take Orders From You (Avery/May 16) # Fish Tales (King/May 23) # Bingo Crosbyana (Freleng/May 30) # Shanghaied Shipmates (King/Jun 26) # When I Yoo Hoo (Freleng/Jun 27) # Porky's Pet (King/Jul 11) # I Love to Singa (Avery/Jul 18/''2:4) # ''Porky the Rainmaker (Avery/Aug 1) # Sunday Go to Meetin' Time (Freleng/Aug 8) †† # Porky's Poultry Plant (Tashlin/Aug 22/''4:2) # ''At Your Service Madame (Freleng/Aug 29) # Toytown Hall (Freleng/Sep 19) # Milk and Money (Avery/Oct 3/''5:4) # ''Porky's Moving Day (King/Oct 7) # Boulevardier from the Bronx*** (Freleng/Oct 10) # Don't Look Now (Avery/Nov 7) # Little Beau Porky (Tashlin/Nov 14/''4:2) # ''The Coo Coo Nut Grove (Freleng/Nov 28/''3:2) # ''The Village Smithy (Avery/Dec 5) # Porky in the North Woods (Tashlin/Dec 19/''4:2) * 2-strip Technicolor ** First year to use "bullet" opening and closing sequences, first used in the ''Merrie Melodies series, first using the color blue *** 1936-1937 season for the Merrie Melodies series begins using its primary theme "Merrily We Roll Along" onwards 1937 — 36 titles From now on, all Merrie Melodies are in 3-strip Technicolor. # He Was Her Man (Freleng/Jan 2) # Porky the Wrestler (Avery/Jan 9) # Pigs Is Pigs (Freleng/Jan 30/''3:3) # ''Porky's Road Race (Tashlin/Feb 6/''3:2) # ''Picador Porky (Avery/Feb 27) Mel Blanc’s first LT. # I Only Have Eyes For You (Avery/Mar 6) # The Fella with the Fiddle (Freleng/Mar 27) # Porky's Romance (Tashlin/Apr 3/''3:3) # ''She Was an Acrobat's Daughter (Freleng/Apr 10/''3:2) # ''Porky's Duck Hunt (Avery/Apr 17) # Ain't We Got Fun (Avery/Apr 17) # Porky and Gabby (Iwerks/May 15) # Clean Pastures (Freleng/May 22) †† # Uncle Tom's Bungalow (Avery/Jun 5) †† # Porky's Building (Tashlin/Jun 19) # Streamlined Greta Green (Freleng/Jun 19) # Sweet Sioux (Freleng/Jun 26) # Porky's Super Service (Iwerks/Jul 3) # Egghead Rides Again (Avery/Jul 17) # Porky's Badtime Story (Clampett/Jul 24) # Plenty of Money and You (Freleng/Jul 31) # Porky's Railroad (Tashlin/Aug 7/''4:2) # ''A Sunbonnet Blue (Avery/Aug 21) # Get Rich Quick Porky (Clampett/LT Aug 28) # Speaking of the Weather (Tashlin/Sep 4/''3:2) # ''Porky's Garden (Avery/Sep 11) # Dog Daze (Freleng/Sep 18) # I Wanna Be a Sailor (Avery/Sep 25) # Rover's Rival* (Clampett/Oct 9) # The Lyin' Mouse** (Freleng/Oct 16) # The Case of the Stuttering Pig (Tashlin/Oct 30/''4:2) # ''Little Red Walking Hood (Avery/Nov 6/''5:2) # ''Porky's Double Trouble (Tashlin/Nov 13/''5:4) # ''The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos (Tashlin/Dec 4/''3:2) # ''Porky's Hero Agency (Clampett/Dec 4) # September in the Rain (Freleng/Dec 18) * The primary Looney Tunes theme song, "Merry Go Round Broke Down", begins this season ** The Merrie Melodies "bullet" opening and closing title sequences begins changing colors onwards 1938 — 40 titles # Daffy Duck & Egghead (Avery/Jan 1/''3:4) # ''Porky's Poppa (Clampett/Jan 15/''5:4) # ''My Little Buckaroo (Freleng/Jan 29) # Porky at the Crocadero (Tashlin/Feb 5/''5:4) # ''Jungle Jitters (Freleng/Feb 19) †† # What Price Porky (Clampett/Feb 26/''5:4) # ''The Sneezing Weasel (Avery/Mar 12) # Porky's Phoney Express (Howard and Dalton/Mar 19) # A Star is Hatched (Freleng/Apr 2) # Porky's Five and Ten (Clampett/Apr 16) # The Penguin Parade (Avery/Apr 23) # Porky's Hare Hunt (Hardaway/Apr 30) # Now That Summer Is Gone (Tashlin/May 14/''4:2) # ''Injun Trouble (Clampett/May 21) # The Isle of Pingo Pongo (Avery/May 28) †† # Porky the Fireman (Tashlin/Jun 4/''4:2) # ''Katnip Kollege (Hardaway and Dalton/Jun 11/''2:4) # ''Porky's Party (Clampett/Jun 25/''3:3) # ''Have You Got Any Castles? (Tashlin/Jun 25/''2:4) # ''Love and Curses (Hardaway and Dalton/Jul 9) # Cinderella Meets Fella (Avery/Jul 23) # Porky's Spring Planting (Tashlin/Jul 25) # Porky & Daffy (Clampett/Aug 6) # The Major Lied Till Dawn (Tashlin/Aug 13) # Wholly Smoke (Tashlin/Aug 27/''5:4) # ''A-Lad-In Bagdad (Howard and Dalton/Aug 27) # Cracked Ice (Tashlin/Sep 10/''4:2) # ''A Feud There Was (Avery/Sep 24) # Porky in Wackyland (Clampett/Sep 24/''2:3) # ''Little Pancho Vanilla (Tashlin/Oct 8/''4:2) # ''Porky's Naughty Nephew (Clampett/Oct 15) # Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas (Avery/Oct 22) # Porky in Egypt (Clampett/Nov 5/''3:3) # ''You're an Education (Tashlin/Nov 5/''4:2) # ''The Night Watchman (Jones/Nov 19/''4:4) # ''The Daffy Doc (Clampett/Nov 26/''5:3) # ''Daffy Duck in Hollywood (Avery/Dec 3/''3:2) # ''Porky the Gob (Hardaway and Dalton/Dec 17) # Count Me Out (Hardaway and Dalton/Dec 17) # The Mice Will Play (Avery/Dec 31) 1939 — 44 titles # The Lone Stranger and Porky (Clampett/Jan 7) # Dog Gone Modern (Jones/Jan 14) # Its an Ill Wind (Hardaway and Dalton/Jan 28) # Hamateur Night (Avery/Jan 28) # Robin Hood Makes Good (Jones/Feb 11) # Porky's Tire Trouble (Clampett/Feb 18) # Gold Rush Daze (Hardaway and Dalton/Feb 25) # Porky's Movie Mystery (Clampett/Mar 11) # A Day at the Zoo (Avery/Mar 11) # Prest-O Change-O (Jones/Mar 25) # Chicken Jitters (Clampett/Apr 1) # Bars and Stripes Forever (Hardaway and Dalton/Apr 8) # Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (Jones/Apr 22/''3:4) # ''Porky and Teabiscuit (Hardaway and Dalton/Apr 22/''3:3) # ''Thugs with Dirty Mugs (Avery/May 6/''3:2) # ''Kristopher Kolumbus Jr. (Clampett/May 13) # Naughty but Mice (Jones/May 30) # Polar Pals (Clampett/Jun 3/''5:4) # ''Hobo Gadget Band (Hardaway and Dalton/Jun 17) # Believe It or Else (Avery/Jun 25) # Scalp Trouble (Clampett/Jun 24) # Old Glory (Jones/Jul 1/''2:3) # ''Porky's Picnic (Clampett/Jul 15) # Dangerous Dan McFoo (Avery/Jul 15) # Snow Man's Land (Jones/Jul 29) # Wise Quacks (Clampett/Aug 5/''5:4) # ''Hare-um Scare-um (Hardaway and Dalton/Aug 12) # Detouring America (Avery/Aug 26) # Porky's Hotel (Clampett/Sep 2) # Little Brother Rat (Jones/Sep 2) # Sioux Me (Hardaway and Dalton/Sep 9) # Jeepers Creepers (Clampett/Sep 23) # Land of the Midnight Fun (Avery/Sep 23) # Naughty Neighbors (Clampett/Oct 7) # The Little Lion Hunter (Jones/Oct 7) # The Good Egg (Jones/Oct 21) # Fresh Fish (Avery/Nov 4) # Pied Piper Porky (Clampett/Nov 4) # Fagin's Freshman (Hardaway and Dalton/Nov 18) # Porky the Giant Killer (Hardaway and Dalton/Nov 18) # Sniffles and the Bookworm (Jones/Dec 2) # Screwball Football (Avery/Dec 16) # The Film Fan (Clampett/Dec 16/''3:2) # ''The Curious Puppy (Jones/Dec 30) (back to top of page) 1940s — 306 titles 1940 — 40 titles # Porky's Last Stand (Clampett/Jan 6) # The Early Worm Gets the Bird (Avery/Jan 13) # Africa Squeaks (Clampett/Jan 27) # The Mighty Hunters (Jones/Jan 27) # Busy Bakers (Hardaway and Dalton/Feb 10) # Ali-Baba Bound (Clampett/Feb 17) # Elmer's Candid Camera (Jones/Mar 2/''1:3) # ''Pilgrim Porky (Clampett/Mar 16/''5:4) # ''Cross Country Detours (Avery/Mar 16) # Confederate Honey (Freleng/Mar 30) # Slap Happy Pappy (Clampett/Apr 13) # The Bear's Tale (Avery/Apr 13/''5:2) # ''Hardship of Miles Standish (Freleng/Apr 27) # Porky's Poor Fish (Clampett/Apr 27/''4:4) # ''You Ought to Be in Pictures (Freleng/May 18/''2:4) # ''Sniffles Takes a Trip (Jones/May 22) # A Gander at Mother Goose (Avery/May 25/''5:2) # ''The Chewin' Bruin (Clampett/Jun 8) # Tom Thumb in Trouble (Jones/Jun 8/''5:2) # ''Circus Today (Avery/Jun 22) # Porky's Baseball Broadcast (Freleng/Jul 6) # Little Blabbermouse (Freleng/Jul 6) # The Egg Collector (Jones/Jul 20) # A Wild Hare (Avery/Jul 27/''3:2s, 4:1s*'') (A.K.A. The Wild Hare) # Ghost Wanted (Jones/Aug 10) # Patient Porky (Clampett/Aug 24/''5:3) # ''Ceiling Hero (Avery/Aug 24) # Malibu Beach Party (Freleng/Sep 14) # Calling Dr. Porky (Freleng/Sep 21) # Stage Fright (Jones/Sep 28) # Prehistoric Porky (Clampett/Oct 12/''5:3) # ''Holiday Highlights (Avery/Oct 12) # Good Night Elmer (Jones/Oct 26) # The Sour Puss (Clampett/Nov 2/''4:4) # ''Wacky Wildlife (Avery/Nov 9) # Bedtime for Sniffles (Jones/Nov 23) # Porky's Hired Hand (Freleng/Nov 30) # Of Fox and Hounds (Avery/Dec 7) # The Timid Toreador (Clampett and McCabe/Dec 21) # Shop, Look and Listen (Freleng/Dec 21) * A Wild Hare appears twice in Special Features. Once in Collection 3, Disc 2 (in What's Up Doc, A Salute to Bugs Bunny - Part 1) and again in Collection 4, Disc 1 (in Bugs Bunny: Superstar - Part 1). 1941 — 41 titles # Elmer's Pet Rabbit (Jones/Jan 4) # Porky's Snooze Reel (Clampett and McCabe/Jan 11) # The Fighting 69½th (Freleng/Jan 18) # Sniffles Bells the Cat (Jones/Feb 1) # The Haunted Mouse* (Avery/Feb 15) # The Crackpot Quail (Avery/Feb 15) # The Cat's Tale (Freleng/Mar 1) # Joe Glow, the Firefly (Jones/Mar 8) # Tortoise Beats Hare (Avery/Mar 15/''2:1) # ''Porky's Bear Facts (Freleng/Mar 29) # Goofy Groceries (Clampett/Mar 29/''3:2) # ''Toy Trouble (Jones/Apr 12) # Porky's Preview (Avery/Apr 19/''5:4) # ''The Trial of Mister Wolf (Freleng/Apr 26/''5:2) # ''Porky's Ant (Jones/May 10) # Farm Frolics (Clampett/May 10/''5:3) # ''Hollywood Steps Out (Avery/May 24/''2:4) # ''A Coy Decoy (Clampett/Jun 7) # Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (Freleng/Jun 7) # Porky's Prize Pony (Jones/Jun 21) # The Wacky Worm (Freleng/Jun 21) # Meet John Doughboy (Clampett/Jul 5) # The Heckling Hare (Avery/Jul 5/''2:1) # ''Inki and the Lion (Jones/Jul 19) # Aviation Vacation (Avery/Aug 2) # We, the Animals Squeak! (Clampett/Aug 9) # Sport Chumpions (Freleng/Aug 16) # The Henpecked Duck (Clampett/Aug 30) # Snow Time for Comedy (Jones/Aug 30) # All This and Rabbit Stew (Avery/Sep 13) †† # Notes to You (Freleng/Sep 20) # The Brave Little Bat (Jones/Sep 27) # The Bug Parade (Avery/Oct 11) # Robinson Crusoe Jr. (McCabe/Oct 25) # Rookie Revue (Freleng/Oct 25) # Saddle Silly (Jones/Nov 8) # The Cagey Canary (Avery and Clampett/Nov 22) # Porky's Midnight Matinee (Jones/Nov 22) # Rhapsody in Rivets (Freleng/Dec 6) # Wabbit Twouble (Clampett/Dec 20/''1:1) # ''Porky's Pooch (Clampett/Dec 27/''5:3) * First ''Looney Tune release to not feature a normal, continuing character ala Porky Pig or Daffy Duck. 1942 — 38 titles # Hop, Skip and a Chump (Freleng/Jan 3) # Porky's Pastry Pirates (Freleng/Jan 17) # The Bird Came C.O.D. (Jones/Jan 17) # Aloha Hooey (Avery/Jan 30) # Who's Who in the Zoo (McCabe/Feb 14) # Porky's Cafe (Jones/Feb 21) # Conrad the Sailor (Jones/Feb 28/''4:4) # ''Crazy Cruise (Avery and Clampett/Mar 14/''5:3) # ''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper (Freleng/Mar 28/''3:1) # ''Saps in Chaps (Freleng/Apr 11) # Horton Hatches the Egg ''(Clampett/Apr 11/6:4) # ''Dog Tired (Jones/Apr 25) # Daffy's Southern Exposure (McCabe/May 2) # The Wacky Wabbit (Clampett/May 2/''5:3) # ''The Draft Horse (Jones/May 9) # Nutty News (Clampett/May 23) # Lights Fantastic (Freleng/May 23) # Hobby Horse Laffs (McCabe/Jun 6) # Hold the Lion, Please (Jones/Jun 13) # Gopher Goofy (McCabe/Jun 27) # Double Chaser (Freleng/Jun 27) # Wacky Blackout (Clampett/Jul 11) # Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid* (Clampett/Jul 11/''1:3) # ''Foney Fables (Freleng/Aug 1/''5:2) # ''The Ducktators (McCabe/Aug 1) # The Squawkin' Hawk (Jones/Aug 8) # Eatin' on the Cuff or, The Moth Who Came to Dinner (Clampett/Aug 22/''5:4) # ''Fresh Hare (Freleng/Aug 22) # The Impatient Patient (McCabe/Sep 5) # Fox Pop (Jones/Sep 5) # The Dover Boys at Pimento University or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall (Jones/Sep 10/''2:2) # ''The Hep Cat** (Clampett/Oct 3/''2:4) # ''The Sheepish Wolf (Freleng/Oct 17) # The Daffy Duckaroo (McCabe/Oct 24) # The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (Freleng/Oct 31/''2:1) # ''A Tale of Two Kitties (Clampett/Nov 21/''5:3) # ''My Favorite Duck*** (Jones/Dec 5/''4:2s**) # ''Ding Dog Daddy (Freleng/Dec 5) # Case of the Missing Hare (Jones/Dec 12/''3:1) * First appearance of Beaky Buzzard. ** First Color Looney Tunes Short. 1942-1943 onwards, Color Looney Tunes begins, and also begins using "bullet" opening and closing title sequences, usually with thicker rings, and has the same color titles as Merrie Melodies *** Appears in Special Features - Bugs Bunny: Superstar - Part 2. 1943 — 28 titles # ''Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs (Clampett/Jan 16) †† # Confusions of a Nutzy Spy (McCabe/Jan 23) # Pigs in a Polka (Freleng/Feb 2/''3:3) # ''Tortoise Wins by a Hare (Clampett/Feb 20/''1:3) # ''To Duck or Not to Duck* (Jones/Mar 6) # The Fifth-Column Mouse (Freleng/Mar 6) # Flop Goes the Weasel (Jones/Mar 20) # Hop and Go (McCabe/Mar 27) # Super-Rabbit (Jones/Apr 3/''3:4) # ''The Unbearable Bear (Jones/Apr 17) # The Wise Quacking Duck* (Clampett/May 1/''5:3) # ''Tokio Jokio (McCabe/May 15) # Greetings Bait (Freleng/May 15) # Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk (Freleng/Jun 12) # The Aristo-cat (Jones/Jun 19/''4:4) # ''Yankee Doodle Daffy* (Freleng/Jul 3/''1:2) # ''Wackiki Wabbit (Jones/Jul 3/''3:1) # ''Porky Pig's Feat (Tashlin/Jul 17/''3:3) # ''Tin Pan Alley Cats (Clampett/Jul 17) †† # Scrap Happy Daffy (Tashlin/Aug 21/''5:4) # ''Hiss and Make Up (Freleng/Sep 11) # A Corny Concerto (Clampett/Sep 18/''2:4) # ''Fin 'N Catty (Jones/Oct 23) # Falling Hare (Clampett/Oct 30/''3:4) # ''Inki And The Minah Bird (Jones/Nov 13) # Daffy - The Commando* (Freleng/Nov 28) # An Itch in Time (Clampett/Dec 4/''3:4) # ''Puss n' Booty (Tashlin/Dec 11/''4:2) * 3-strip Technicolor 1944 — 27 titles Leon Schlesinger sold his cartoon studio to Warner Bros. officially in 1944. He also retired as producer, giving way to Eddie Selzer. All cartoons from this point on are in color. Some cartoons would be produced in two-strip Cinecolor, to save money. All cartoons would be produced in three-strip Technicolor by 1950. # ''Little Red Riding Rabbit (Freleng/Jan 4/''2:1) # ''What's Cookin' Doc? (Clampett/Jan 8/''4:1s****) # ''Meatless Flyday (Freleng/Jan 29) # Tom Turk and Daffy (Jones/Feb 12) # Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (Jones/Feb 26/''1:3) # ''I got Plenty of Mutton (Tashlin/Mar 11/''4:2) # ''The Weakly Reporter (Jones/Mar 25) # Tick Tock Tuckered* (Clampett/Apr 8) # Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips (Freleng/Apr 22) # Swooner Crooner (Tashlin/May 6/''3:2) # ''Russian Rhapsody (Clampett/May 20) # Duck Soup to Nuts (Freleng/May 27/''2:3) # ''Angel Puss (Jones/Jun 3) †† # Slightly Daffy** (Freleng/Jun 17) # Hare Ribbin' (Clampett/Jun 24/''5:3) # ''Brother Brat (Tashlin/Jul 15) # Hare Force (Freleng/Jul 22/''3:1) # ''From Hand to Mouse (Jones/Aug 5) # Birdy and the Beast (Clampett/Aug 19) # Buckaroo Bugs*** (Clampett/Aug 26/''5:3) # ''Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears (Freleng/Sep 2) †† # Plane Daffy (Tashlin/Sep 16/''4:2) # ''Lost and Foundling (Jones/Sep 30) # Booby Hatched (Tashlin/Oct 14/''4:2) # ''The Old Grey Hare (Clampett/Oct 28/''5:3) # ''The Stupid Cupid (Tashlin/Nov 25/''4:2) # ''Stage Door Cartoon (Freleng/Dec 30/''2:4) * Color remake of ''Porky's Badtime Story (1937). ** Color remake of Scalp Trouble (1939) *** Last release that Schlesinger produced. **** Appears in Bugs Bunny: Superstar - Part 1. 1945 — 18 titles # Odor-able Kitty (Jones/Jan 6/''3:4) # ''Herr Meets Hare (Freleng/Jan 13) # Draftee Daffy (Clampett/Jan 27/''3:4) # ''The Unruly Hare (Tashlin/Feb 10) # Trap Happy Porky (Jones/Feb 24) # Life with Feathers (Freleng/Mar 24) # Behind the Meatball (Tashlin/Apr 7) # Hare Trigger (Freleng/May 5/''3:3s**) # ''Ain't That Ducky (Freleng/May 19) # A Gruesome Twosome (Clampett/Jun 9/''3:4) # ''Tale of Two Mice (Tashlin/Jun 30) # Wagon Heels* (Clampett/Jul 28/''5:3) # ''Hare Conditioned (Jones/Aug 11/''2:1) # ''Fresh Airedale (Jones/Aug 25) # The Bashful Buzzard (Clampett/Sep 5/''5:3) # ''Peck Up Your Troubles (Freleng/Oct 20) # Hare Tonic (Jones/Nov 10/''3:1) # ''Nasty Quacks (Tashlin/Dec 1) * Color remake of Injun Trouble (1938). ** Appears in - What's Up Doc? A Salute to Bugs Bunny: Part 2. 1946 — 25 titles # Book Revue (Clampett/Jan 5/''2:4) (A.K.A. ''Book Review) # Baseball Bugs (Freleng/Feb 2/''1:1) # ''Holiday for Shoestrings (Freleng/Feb 23/''5:2) # ''Quentin Quail (Jones/Mar 2) # Baby Bottleneck (Clampett/Mar 16/''2:3) # ''Hare Remover (Tashlin/Mar 23/''3:1) # ''Daffy Doodles (McKimson/Apr 6) # Hollywood Canine Canteen (McKimson/Apr 20) # Hush My Mouse (Jones/May 4) # Hair-Raising Hare (Jones/May 25/''1:3) # ''Kitty Kornered (Clampett/Jun 8/''2:3) # ''Hollywood Daffy (Freleng/Jun 22/''5:1) # ''Acrobatty Bunny (McKimson/Jun 29/''3:1) # ''The Eager Beaver (Jones/Jul 13) # The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (Clampett/Jul 20/''2:3) # ''Bacall to Arms (Clampett/Aug 3/''5:3) # ''Of Thee I Sting (Freleng/Aug 17) # Walky Talky Hawky (McKimson/Aug 31/''3:4) # ''Racketeer Rabbit (Freleng/Sep 14) # Fair and Worm-er (Jones/Sep 28) # The Big Snooze (Clampett/Oct 5/''2:1) # ''The Mouse-Merized Cat (McKimson/Oct 19) # Mouse Menace (Davis/Nov 2) # Rhapsody Rabbit (Freleng/Nov 9/''2:4) # ''Roughly Squeaking (Jones/Nov 23) 1947 — 22 titles # One Meat Brawl (McKimson/Jan 18) # The Goofy Gophers (Davis/Jan 25) # The Gay Anties (Freleng/Feb 15) # Scent-imental Over You (Jones/Mar 8) # A Hare Grows In Manhattan (Freleng/Mar 23/''3:1) # ''Birth of a Notion (McKimson/Apr 12) # Tweetie Pie (Freleng/May 3/''2:3) # ''Rabbit Transit (Freleng/May 10/''2:1) # ''Hobo Bobo (McKimson/May 17) # Along Came Daffy (Freleng/Jun 4) # Inki at the Circus (Jones/Jun 21) # Easter Yeggs (McKimson/Jun 28/''3:1) # ''Crowing Pains (McKimson/Jul 12) # A Pest in the House (Jones/Aug 3/''5:1) # ''The Foxy Duckling (Davis/Aug 23) # House Hunting Mice (Jones/Sep 6) # Little Orphan Airedale (Jones/Oct 4) # Doggone Cats (Davis/Oct 25) # Slick Hare (Freleng/Nov 1/''2:1) # ''Mexican Joyride (Davis/Nov 29) # Catch as Cats Can (Davis/Dec 6) # A Horsefly Fleas (McKimson/Dec 13) 1948 — 32 titles # Gorilla My Dreams (McKimson/Jan 3/''2:1) # ''Two Gophers from Texas (Davis/Jan 17) # A Feather in His Hare (Jones/Feb 7) # What Makes Daffy Duck? (Davis/Feb 14) # What's Brewin', Bruin? (Jones/Feb 26) # Daffy Duck Slept Here (McKimson/Mar 6/''3:3) # ''A Hick a Slick and a Chick (Davis/Mar 13) # Back Alley Oproar (Freleng/Mar 27/''2:4) # ''I Taw a Putty Tat (Freleng/Apr 2/''4:1s*) # ''Rabbit Punch (Jones/Apr 10/''3:4) # ''Hop, Look and Listen (McKimson/Apr 17) # Nothing but the Tooth (Davis/May 1) # Buccaneer Bunny (Freleng/May 8/''5:1) # ''Bone Sweet Bone (Davis/May 22) # Bugs Bunny Rides Again (Freleng/Jun 12/''2:1) # ''The Rattled Rooster (Davis/Jun 26) # The Up-Standing Sitter (McKimson/Jul 3/''5:1) # ''The Shell Shocked Egg (McKimson/Jul 10) # Haredevil Hare** (Jones/Jul 24/''1:3) # ''You Were Never Duckier*** (Jones/Aug 7/''5:1) # ''Dough Ray Me-Ow (Davis/Aug 14/''4:4) # ''Hot Cross Bunny (McKimson/Aug 21) # The Pest That Came to Dinner (Davis/Sep 11) # Hare Splitter (Freleng/Sep 25) # Odor of the Day (Davis/Oct 2) # The Foghorn Leghorn (McKimson/Oct 9/''1:4) # ''A-Lad-In His Lamp (McKimson/Oct 23) # Daffy Dilly (Jones/Oct 30) # The Stupor Salesman(Davis/Nov 20/''5:1) # ''Riff Raffy Daffy (Davis/Nov 27) # My Bunny Lies Over The Sea (Jones/Dec 4/''1:1) # ''Scaredy Cat (Jones/Dec 18/''1:2) * Appears in Bugs Bunny: Superstar - Part 1. ** Last "Pre-48" (AAP distributed) film *** First "Post-48" (WB distributed) film 1949 — 35 titles # ''Wise Quackers (Freleng/Jan 1) # Hare Do (Freleng/Jan 15/''3:1) # ''Holiday for Drumsticks (Davis/Jan 22) # Awful Orphan (Jones/Jan 29/''1:3) # ''Porky Chops (Davis/Feb 12/''1:2) # ''Mississippi Hare (Jones/Feb 26/''4:1) # ''Paying the Piper (McKimson/Mar 12/''5:2) # ''Daffy Duck Hunt (McKimson/Mar 26/''1:4) # ''Rebel Rabbit (McKimson/Apr 9/''3:1) # ''Mouse Wreckers (Jones/Apr 23/''2:2) # ''High Diving Hare (Freleng/Apr 30/''1:1) # ''The Bee-Deviled Bruin (Jones/May 14) # Curtain Razor (Freleng/May 21) # Bowery Bugs (Davis/Jun 4/''3:1) # ''Mouse Mazurka (Freleng/Jun 11) # Long-Haired Hare (Jones/Jun 25/''1:1) # ''Henhouse Henery (McKimson/Jul 2) # Knights Must Fall (Freleng/Jul 16) # Bad Ol' Putty Tat (Freleng/Jul 23/''2:3) # ''The Grey Hounded Hare (McKimson/Aug 6/''4:1) # ''Often an Orphan (Jones/Aug 13) # The Windblown Hare (McKimson/Aug 27/''3:3) # ''Dough for the Do-Do* (Freleng/Sep 2/''1:2) # ''Fast and Furry-ous (Jones/Sep 16/''1:3) # ''Each Dawn I Crow (Freleng/Sep 23) # Frigid Hare (Jones/Oct 7/''1:3) # ''Swallow the Leader (McKimson/Oct 14/''4:4) # ''Bye, Bye Bluebeard (Davis/Oct 21/''3:3) # ''For Scent-imental Reasons (Jones/Nov 12/''1:3) # ''Hippety Hopper (McKimson/Nov 19) # Which Is Witch (Freleng/Dec 3) # Bear Feat (Jones/Dec 10) # Rabbit Hood (Jones/Dec 24/''4:1) # ''A Ham in a Role (McKimson/Dec 31) * Color remake of Porky in Wackyland (1938). (back to top of page) 1950s — 279 titles 1950 — 31 titles # Home Tweet Home (Freleng/Jan 14) # Hurdy-Gurdy Hare (McKimson/Jan 21/''4:1) # ''Boobs in the Woods (McKimson/Jan 28/''1:2) # Mutiny On The Bunny (Freleng/Feb 11) # ''The Lion's Busy (Freleng/Feb 18) # The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Jones/Mar 4/''1:2) # ''Homeless Hare (Jones/Mar 11/''3:1) # ''Strife With Father (McKimson/Apr 1) # The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (Jones/Apr 15/''1:3) # ''Big House Bunny (Freleng/Apr 22/''1:1) # ''The Leghorn Blows at Midnight (McKimson/May 6) # His Bitter Half (Freleng/May 20) # An Egg Scramble (McKimson/May 27/''3:3) # ''What's Up Doc? (McKimson/Jun 17/''1:1) # ''All A-Bir-r-r-d (Freleng/Jun 24/''2:3) # ''8 Ball Bunny (Jones/Jul 8/''4:1) # ''It's Hummer Time (McKimson/Jul 22) # Golden Yeggs (Freleng/Aug 5/''1:2) # ''Hillbilly Hare (McKimson/Aug 12/''3:1) # ''Dog Gone South (Jones/August 20) # The Ducksters (Jones/Sep 2/''1:2) # ''A Fractured Leghorn (McKimson/Sep 16) # Bunker Hill Bunny (Freleng/Sep 23/''1:4) # ''Canary Row (Freleng/Oct 7/''1:4) # ''Stooge for a Mouse (Freleng/Oct 21) # Pop 'Im Pop! (McKimson/Oct 28) # Bushy Hare (McKimson/Nov 11) # Caveman Inki (Jones/Nov 25) # Dog Collared (McKimson/Dec 2) # Rabbit of Seville (Jones/Dec 16/''1:1) # ''Two's a Crowd (Jones/Dec 30) 1951 — 29 titles # Hare We Go (McKimson/Jan 6) # A Fox in a Fix (McKimson/Jan 20) # Canned Feud (Freleng/Feb 3/''1:4) # ''Rabbit Every Monday (Freleng/Feb 10) # Putty Tat Trouble (Freleng/Feb 24/''1:4) # ''Corn Plastered (McKimson/Mar 3) # Bunny Hugged (Jones/Mar 10/''2:1) # ''Scent-imental Romeo (Jones/Mar 24) # A Bone for a Bone (Freleng/Apr 7) # The Fair-Haired Hare (Freleng/Apr 14) # A Hound for Trouble (Jones/Apr 28) # Early to Bet (McKimson/May 12/''1:4) # ''Rabbit Fire (Jones/May 19/''1:2) # ''Room and Bird (Freleng/Jun 2/''2:3) # ''Chow Hound (Jones/Jun 16) # French Rarebit (McKimson/Jun 30/''2:1) # ''The Wearing of the Grin (Jones/Jul 14/''1:2) # ''Leghorn Swoggled (McKimson/Jul 28) # His Hare Raising Tale (Freleng/Aug 11) # Cheese Chasers (Jones/Aug 28/''2:2) # ''Lovelorn Leghorn (McKimson/Sep 8) # Tweety's S.O.S. (Freleng/Sep 22/''1:4) # ''Ballot Box Bunny (Freleng/Oct 6/''1:1) # ''A Bear for Punishment (Jones/Oct 20/''2:2) # ''Sleepy Time Possum (McKimson/Nov 3) # Drip-Along Daffy (Jones/Nov 17/''1:2) # ''Big Top Bunny (McKimson/Dec 12/''1:1) # ''Tweet Tweet Tweety (Freleng/Dec 15/''2:3) # ''The Prize Pest (McKimson/Dec 22) 1952 — 31 titles # Who's Kitten Who? (McKimson/Jan 5) # Operation: Rabbit (Jones/Jan 19/''4:1) # ''Feed the Kitty (Jones/Feb 2/''1:3) # ''14 Carrot Rabbit (Freleng/Feb 16/''5:1) # Gift Wrapped (Freleng/Feb 16/2:3) # ''Foxy by Proxy (Freleng/Feb 23) # Thumb Fun (McKimson/Mar 1) # Little Beau Pepe (Jones/Mar 29) # Kiddin' the Kitten (McKimson/Apr 5/''4:4) # ''Water, Water Every Hare (Jones/Apr 19/''1:1) # ''Little Red Rodent Hood (Freleng/May 3/''5:2) # ''Sock a Doodle Do (McKimson/May 10) # Beep, Beep! (Jones/May 24/''2:2) # ''The Hasty Hare (Jones/Jun 7) # Ain't She Tweet (Freleng/Jun 21/''2:3) # ''The Turn-Tale Wolf (McKimson/Jun 28/''5:2) # ''Cracked Quack (Freleng/Jul 5) # Oily Hare (McKimson/Jul 26/''5:1) # ''Hoppy Go Lucky (McKimson/Aug 9) # Going! Going! Gosh! (Jones/Aug 23/''2:2) # ''A Bird in a Guilty Cage (Freleng/Aug 30/''2:3) # ''Mouse-Warming (Jones/Sep 8) # Rabbit Seasoning (Jones/Sep 20/''1:1) # ''The Egg-Cited Rooster (McKimson/Sep 27) # Tree for Two (Freleng/Oct 4) # Kit For Cat (Freleng/Nov 6/''1:4) # ''The Super Snooper (McKimson/Nov 11/''5:1) # ''Rabbit's Kin (McKimson/Nov 15/''1:1) # ''Terrier Stricken (Jones/Nov 29) # Fool Coverage (McKimson/Dec 13) # Hare Lift (Freleng/Dec 20) 1953 — 30 titles # Don't Give Up the Sheep (Jones/Jan 3/''1:3) # ''Snow Business (Freleng/Jan 17/''2:3) # ''A Mouse Divided (Freleng/Jan 31) # Forward March Hare (Jones/Feb 4/''4:1) # ''Kiss Me Cat (Jones/Feb 21/''4:4) # ''Duck Amuck (Jones/Feb 28/''1:2) # ''Up-Swept Hare (McKimson/Mar 14) # A Peck o' Trouble (McKimson/Mar 28/''4:4) # ''Fowl Weather (Freleng/Apr 4) # Muscle Tussle (McKimson/Apr 18) # Southern Fried Rabbit (Freleng/May 2/''4:1) # ''Ant Pasted (Freleng/May 9) # Much Ado About Nutting (Jones/May 23) # There Auto Be a Law (McKimson/Jun 6) # Hare Trimmed (Freleng/Jun 20) # Tom Tom Tomcat (Freleng/Jun 27) # Wild Over You (Jones/Jun 11) # Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (Jones/Jul 25/''1:2) # ''Bully For Bugs (Jones/Aug 8/''1:1) # Plop Goes the Weasel!'' (McKimson/Aug 22) # Cat-Tails For Two (McKimson/Aug 29/''4:3) # A Street Cat Named Sylvester'' (Freleng/Sep 5) # Zipping Along (Jones/Sep 19/''2:2) # ''Duck! Rabbit! Duck! (Jones/Oct 3/''3:1) # Easy Peckins'' (McKimson/Oct 17) # Catty Cornered (Freleng/Oct 31) # Of Rice and Hen (McKimson/Nov 14) # Cat's A-Weigh (McKimson/Nov 28) # Robot Rabbit (Freleng/Dec 12) # Punch Trunk* (Jones/Dec 19) * Final cartoon to use both of the series' old-style opening and closing sequences 1954 — 31 titles # Dog Pounded (Freleng/Jan 2) * # Captain Hareblower (1954/Freleng/Jan 16) # I Gopher You (Freleng/Jan 30) # Feline Frame-Up (Jones/Feb 13) # Wild Wife (McKimson/Feb 20) # No Barking (Jones/Feb 27/''3:4) # ''Bugs and Thugs (Freleng/Mar 2/''1:4) # The Cat's Bah'' (Jones/Mar 20) # Design for Leaving (McKimson/Mar 27) # Bell Hoppy (McKimson/Apr 17) # Jumpin' Jupiter (McKimson/Apr 20) # No Parking Hare (McKimson/May 1) # Dr. Jerkyl's Hide (Freleng/May 8) # Claws for Alarm (Jones/May 22/''3:3) # ''Little Boy Boo (McKimson/Jun 5) # Devil May Hare (McKimson/Jun 19/''1:4) # ''Muzzle Tough (Freleng/Jun 26) # The Oily American (McKimson/Jul 10) # Bewitched Bunny (Jones/Jul 24/''5:2) # ''Satan's Waitin' (Freleng/Aug 7) # Stop, Look and Hasten (Jones/Aug 14/''2:2) # ''Yankee Doodle Bugs (Freleng/Aug 28) # Gone Batty (McKimson/Sep 4) # Goo Goo Goliath (Freleng/Sep 18) # By Word of Mouse (Freleng/Oct 2) # From A to Z-Z-Z (Jones/Oct 16/''2:2s*) # ''Quack Shot (McKimson/Oct 30) # Lumber Jack-Rabbit (Jones/Nov 13) # My Little Duckaroo (Jones/Nov 27) # Sheep Ahoy (Jones/Dec 11) # Baby Buggy Bunny (Jones/Dec 18/''2:1) * 1954 begins using new-styled "bullet" sequences 1955 — 31 titles # ''Pizzicato Pussycat (Freleng/Jan 1/''4:4) # ''Feather Dusted (McKimson/Jan 15) # Pests for Guests (Freleng/Jan 29) # Beanstalk Bunny (Jones/Feb 12) # All Fowled Up (McKimson/Feb 19) # Stork Naked (Freleng/Feb 26) # Lighthouse Mouse (McKimson/Mar 12) # Sahara Hare (Freleng/Mar 26/''4:1) # ''Sandy Claws (Freleng/Apr 2) # The Hole Idea (McKimson/Apr 16) # Ready, Set, Zoom! (Jones/Apr 30/''2:2) # ''Hare Brush (Freleng/May 7) # Past Perfumance (Jones/May 21) # Tweety's Circus (Freleng/Jun 4) # Rabbit Rampage (Jones/Jun 11) # Lumber Jerks (Freleng/Jun 25/''1:4) # ''This Is a Life? (Freleng/Jul 9) # Double or Mutton (Jones/Jul 13) # Jumpin' Jupiter (Jones/Aug 6) # A Kiddies Kitty (Freleng/Aug 20) # Hyde and Hare (Freleng/Aug 27/''2:1) # ''Dime to Retire (McKimson/Sep 3) # Speedy Gonzales (Freleng/Sep 17/''1:4) # ''Knight-Mare Hare (Jones/Oct 1/''4:1) # ''Two Scent's Worth (Jones/Oct 15) # Red Riding Hoodwinked (Freleng/Oct 29/''5:2) # ''Roman Legion-Hare (Freleng/Nov 12/''4:1) # ''Heir-Conditioned (Freleng/Nov 26) # Guided Muscle (Jones/Dec 10/''2:2) # ''Pappy's Puppy (Freleng/Dec 17) # One Froggy Evening (Jones/Dec 31/''2:4) 1956 — 29 titles # ''Bugs Bonnets (Jones/Jan 14/''5:1) # ''Too Hop to Handle (McKimson/Jan 28) # Weasel Stop (McKimson/Feb 11) # The High and the Flighty (McKimson/Feb 18) # Broom-Stick Bunny (Jones/Feb 25/''2:1) # ''Rocket Squad (Jones/Mar 10/''3:3) # ''Tweet and Sour (Freleng/Mar 24) # Heaven Scent (Jones/Mar 31) # Mixed Master (McKimson/Apr 14) # Rabbitson Crusoe (Freleng/Apr 28) # Gee Whizzzz (Jones/May 5/''2:2) # ''Tree Cornered Tweety (Freleng/May 19) # The Unexpected Pest (McKimson/Jun 2/''4:4) # ''Napoleon Bunny-Part (Freleng/Jun 16) # Tugboat Granny (Freleng/Jun 23) # Stupor Duck (McKimson/Jul 17/''5:1) # ''Barbary Coast Bunny (Jones/Jul 21/''4:1) # ''Rocket-Bye Baby (Jones/Aug 4) # Half-Fare Hare (McKimson/Aug 18) # Raw! Raw! Rooster! (McKimson/Aug 25) # The Slap-Hoppy Mouse (McKimson/Sep 1) # A Star Is Bored (Freleng/Sep 15/''5:1) # ''Deduce, You Say (Jones/Sep 29/''1:2) # ''Yankee Dood It (Freleng/Oct 13) # Wideo Wabbit (McKimson/Oct 27/''3:2) # ''There They Go-Go-Go! (Jones/Nov 10/''2:2) # ''Two Crows from Tacos (Freleng/Nov 24) # The Honey-Mousers (McKimson/Dec 8/''3:2) # ''To Hare Is Human (Jones/Dec 15/''4:1) 1957 — 25 titles # ''Three Little Bops (Freleng/Jan 5/''2:4) # ''Tweet Zoo (Freleng/Jan 12) # Scrambled Aches (Jones/Jan 26/''2:2) # ''Ali Baba Bunny (Jones/Feb 9/''5:1) # ''Go Fly a Kit (Jones/Feb 23/''4:4) # ''Bedevilled Rabbit (McKimson/Apr 13) # Boyhood Daze (Jones/Apr 20) # Cheese It, the Cat! (McKimson/May 4) # Fox Terror (McKimson/May 11) # Tweety and the Beanstalk (Freleng/May 16/''5:2) # ''Piker's Peak (Freleng/May 25) # Steal Wool (Jones/Jun 8/''3:4) # ''Boston Quackie (McKimson/Jun 22) # What's Opera, Doc? (Jones/Jul 6/''2:4) # ''Tabasco Road (McKimson/Jul 20/''4:3) # ''Birds Anonymous (Freleng/Aug 10/''3:4) # ''Ducking the Devil (McKimson/Aug 17) # Bugsy and Mugsy (Freleng/Aug 31) # Zoom and Bored (Jones/Sep 14/''2:2) # ''Greedy For Tweety (Freleng/Sep 28) # Touche and Go (Jones/Oct 12) # Show Biz Bugs (Freleng/Nov 2/''2:4) # ''Mouse-Taken Identity (McKimson/Nov 16) # Gonzales' Tamales (Freleng/Nov 30/''3:4) # ''Rabbit Romeo (McKimson/Dec 14/''4:1) 1958 — 20 titles # ''Don't Axe Me (McKimson/Jan 4) # Tortilla Flaps (McKimson/Jan 18/''4:3) # ''Hare-Less Wolf (Freleng/Feb 1) # A Pizza Tweety Pie (Freleng/Feb 22) # Robin Hood Daffy (Jones/Mar 8/''3:3) # ''Hare-Way To The Stars (Jones/Mar 29) # Whoa, Be-Gone! (Jones/Apr 12/''2:2) # ''A Waggily Tale (Freleng/Apr 26) # Feather Bluster (McKimson/May 10) # Now Hare This (McKimson/May 31) # To Itch His Own (Jones/Jun 28) # Dog Tales (McKimson/Jul 26) # Weasel While You Work (McKimson/Aug 6) # Knighty Knight Bugs (Freleng/Aug 23/''4:1) # ''A Bird in a Bonnet (Freleng/Sep 27) # Hook, Line and Stinker (Jones/Oct 11) # Pre-Hysterical Hare (McKimson/Nov 1) # Gopher Broke (McKimson/Nov 15) # Hip Hip-Hurry! (Jones/Dec 6) # Cat Feud (Jones/Dec 20/''4:4) 1959 — 23 titles # ''Baton Bunny (Jones and Levitow/Jan 10/''1:3) # ''Mouse-Placed Kitten (McKimson/Jan 24) # China Jones (McKimson/Feb 14) # Hare-Abian Nights (Harris/Feb 28) # Trick or Tweet (Freleng/Mar 21) # The Mouse That Jack Built (McKimson/Apr 4/''3:2) # ''Apes of Wrath (Freleng/Apr 18) # Hot-Rod and Reel! (Jones/May 9) # A Mutt in a Rut (McKimson/May 23) # Backwoods Bunny (McKimson/Jun 13) # Really Scent (Levitow/Jun 27) # Mexicali Shmoes (Freleng/Jul 4/''4:3) # ''Tweet and Lovely (Freleng/Jul 18) # Wild and Woolly Hare (Freleng/Aug 1) # Cat's Paw (McKimson/Aug 15) # Here Today, Gone Tamale (Freleng/Aug 29/''4:3) # ''Bonanza Bunny (McKimson/Sep 5) # A Broken Leghorn (McKimson/Sep 26/''1:4) # ''Wild About Hurry (Jones/Oct 10) # A Witch's Tangled Hare (Levitow/Oct 31) # Unnatural History (Levitow/Nov 14) # Tweet Dreams (Freleng/Dec 5) # People Are Bunny (McKimson/Dec 19) (back to top of page) 1960s — 145 titles 1960 — 20 titles # Fastest with the Mostest (Jones/Jan 19) # West of the Pesos (McKimson/Jan 23/''4:3) # ''Horse Hare (Freleng/Feb 13) # Wild Wild World (McKimson/Feb 27) # Goldimouse and the Three Cats (Freleng/Mar 15/''5:2) # ''Person to Bunny (Freleng/Apr 1) # Who Scent You? (Jones/Apr 23) # Hyde and Go Tweet (Freleng/May 14) # Rabbit's Feat (Jones/Jun 4) # Crockett-Doodle-Do (McKimson/Jun 25) # Mouse and Garden (Freleng/Jul 15/''4:4) # ''Ready, Woolen and Able (Jones/Jul 30) # Mice Follies (McKimson/Aug 20) # From Hare to Heir (Freleng/Sep 3) # The Dixie Fryer (McKimson/Sep 24) # Hopalong Casualty (Jones/Oct 8) # Trip for Tat (Freleng/Oct 29) # Dog Gone People (McKimson/Nov 12) # High Note (Jones/Dec 3) # Lighter Than Hare (Freleng/Dec 17) 1961 — 19 titles # Cannery Woe (McKimson/Jan 7/''4:3) # ''Zip 'N Snort (Jones/Jan 21) # Hoppy Daze (McKimson/Feb 11) # The Mouse on 57th Street (Jones/Feb 25) # Strangled Eggs (McKimson/Mar 18) # Birds of a Father (McKimson/Apr 1) # D' Fightin' Ones (Freleng/Apr 22) # The Abominable Snow Rabbit (Jones/May 20/''5:1) # ''Lickety-Splat (Jones/Jun 3) # A Scent of the Matterhorn (Jones/Jun 24) # The Rebel Without Claws (Freleng/Jul 15) # Compressed Hare (Jones/Jul 29) # The Pied Piper of Guadalupe (Freleng/Aug 19/''4:3) # ''Prince Violent (Prince Varmint) (Freleng/Sep 12) # Daffy's Inn Trouble (McKimson/Sep 23) # What's My Lion? (McKimson/Oct 21) # Beep Prepared (Jones/Nov 11) # The Last Hungry Cat (Freleng/Dec 2/''3:2) # ''Nelly's Folly (Jones/Dec 30) 1962 — 16 titles # Wet Hare (McKimson/Jan 20) # A Sheep in the Deep (Jones/Feb 10) # Fish and Slips (McKimson/Mar 10) # Quackodile Tears (Davis/Mar 31) # Crow's Feat (Freleng/Apr 21) # Mexican Boarders (Freleng/May 12/''4:3) # ''Bill of Hare (McKimson/Jun 9) # Zoom at the Top (Jones/Jun 30) # The Slick Chick (McKimson/Jul 21) # Louvre Come Back to Me! (Jones/Aug 18) # Honey's Money (Freleng/Sep 1) # The Jet Cage (Freleng/Sep 22) # Mother was a Rooster (McKimson/Oct 20) # Good Noose (McKimson/Nov 10) # Shishkabugs (Freleng/Dec 8) # Martian Through Georgia (Jones/Dec 29) 1963 — 16 titles # I Was a Teenage Thumb (Jones/Jan 19) # Devil's Feud Cake (Freleng/Feb 9) # Fast Buck Duck (McKimson/Mar 9) # The Million Hare (McKimson/Apr 6) # Mexican Cat Dance (Freleng/Apr 20) # Now Hear This (Jones/Apr 27) # Woolen Under Where (Monroe and Thompson/May 11) # Hare-breadth Hurry (Jones/Jun 8) # Banty Raids (McKimson/Jun 29) # Chili Weather (Freleng/Aug 17/''4:3) # ''The Unmentionables (Freleng/Sep 7) # Aqua Duck (McKimson/Sep 28) # Mad as a Mars Hare (Jones/Oct 19) # Claws in the Lease (McKimson/Nov 9) # Transylvania 6-5000 (Jones/Nov 30/''5:1) # ''To Beep or Not to Beep (Jones/Dec 28/''3:4) 1964 — 13 titles The Warner Bros. animation department closed in 1964. ''Señorella and the Glass Huarache was the last Warner Bros. cartoon short produced in-house by the original staff. Beginning with Pancho's Hideaway, production transfers to DePatie-Freleng Enterprises. # Dumb Patrol (Chiniquy/Jan 18) # A Message to Gracias (McKimson/Feb 8/''4:3) # ''Bartholomew Versus the Wheel (McKimson/Feb 29) # Freudy Cat (McKimson/Mar 14) # Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare (McKimson/Mar 28) # Nuts and Volts (Freleng/Apr 25/''4:3) # ''The Iceman Ducketh (Monroe/May 16) # War and Pieces (Jones/Jun 6) # Hawaiian Aye Aye (Chiniquy/Jun 27) # False Hare (McKimson/Jul 16) # Señorella and the Glass Huarache (Pratt/Aug 1/''5:2) # ''Pancho's Hideaway (Freleng/Oct 24/''4:3) # ''Road to Andalay (Freleng/Dec 26) 1965 — 21 titles # Zip Zip Hooray! (Jones/Jan 1)* # It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around The House (Freleng/Jan 16) # Cats and Bruises (Freleng/Jan 30) # Roadrunner A Go Go (Jones/Jun 2/Feb 2)** # The Wild Chase (Freleng/Feb 27/''4:3) # ''Moby Duck (McKimson/Mar 27) # Assault and Peppered (McKimson/Apr 24) # Well Worn Daffy (McKimson/May 22) # Suppressed Duck (McKimson/Jun 26) # Corn on the Cop (Spector/Jul 24) # Rushing Roulette (McKimson/Jul 31) # Run, Run, Sweet Road Runner (Larriva/Aug 21) # Tease for Two (McKimson/Aug 28) # Tired and Feathered (Larriva/Sep 18) # Boulder Wham (Larriva/Oct 9) # Chili Corn Corny (McKimson/Oct 23) # Just Plane Beep (Larriva/Oct 30) # Hairied and Hurried (Larriva/Nov 13) # Go Go Amigo (McKimson/Nov 20) # Highway Runnery (Larriva/Dec 11) # Chaser on the Rocks (Larriva/Dec 25) * Cut down from the 1962 Adventures of the Road-Runner 1966 — 15 titles # The Astroduck (McKimson/Jan 1) # Shot and Bothered (Larriva/Jan 8) # Out and Out Rout (Larriva/Jan 29) # [[Mucho Locos| Mucho Locos ]](McKimson/Feb 5) # The Solid Tin Coyote (Larriva/Feb 19) # Mexican Mousepiece (McKimson/Feb 26) # Clippety Clobbered (Larriva/Mar 12) # Daffy Rents (McKimson/Mar 26) # A-Haunting We Will Go (McKimson/Apr 26/''4:3) # ''Snow Excuse (McKimson/May 21) # A Squeak in the Deep (McKimson/Jul 19) # Feather Finger (McKimson/Aug 20) # Swing Ding Amigo (McKimson/Sep 17) # Sugar and Spies (McKimson/Nov 5) # A Taste of Catnip (McKimson/Dec 3) 1967 — 10 titles In 1967, Seven Arts, which had just acquired Warner Bros., decided to internalize cartoon production once more. Headed by Alex Lovy, Speedy Ghost to Town was its first production from the then-new Warner Bros. Animation. Daffy's Diner was the last Warner Bros. cartoon produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises. Quacker Tracker, The Music Mice-Tro and The Spy Swatter were produced by Format Films. # Daffy's Diner (McKimson/Jan 21) # Quacker Tracker (Larriva/Apr 29) # The Music Mice-Tro (Larriva/May 27) # The Spy Swatter (Larriva/Jun 24) # Speedy Ghost to Town (Lovy/Jul 29) # Rodent to Stardom (Lovy/Sep 23) # Go Away Stowaway (Lovy/Sep 30) # Cool Cat (Lovy/Oct 14) # Merlin the Magic Mouse (Lovy/Nov 18) # Fiesta Fiasco (Lovy/Dec 9) 1968 — 11 titles # Hocus Pocus Pow Wow (Lovy/Jan 13) #'CS' Norman Normal* (Lovy/Feb 3) # Big Game Haunt (Lovy/Feb 10) # Skyscraper Caper (Lovy/Mar 9) # Hippydrome Tiger (Lovy/Mar 30) # Feud with a Dude (Lovy/May 25) # See Ya Later Gladiator (Lovy/Jun 29) # 3 Ring Wing-Ding (Lovy/Aug 24) # Flying Circus (Lovy/Sep 14) # Chimp and Zee (Lovy/Oct 12) # Bunny and Claude (We Rob Carrot Patches) (McKimson/Nov 9) * "Cartoon Special" (Neither Looney Tune nor Merrie Melodie) 1969 — 6 titles The Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Animation studio finally shut down in 1969. Injun Trouble was the final WB cartoon until 1980, when Termite Terrace reopened in Burbank. # The Great Carrot-Train Robbery (McKimson/Jan 25) # Fistic Mystic (McKimson/Mar 29) # Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too! (McKimson/Jun 7) # Shamrock and Roll (McKimson/Jun 28) # Bugged by a Bee (McKimson/Jul 26) # Injun Trouble (McKimson/Sep 20) (back to top of page) 1979 — 3 titles * Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol* (Freleng/-Dec 27) (NT) * Freeze Frame* (Jones/-Dec 27) (NT) * The Fright Before Christmas* (Freleng/-Dec 27) (NT) (back to top of page) * Cut down from the television special Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales. 1980s — 9 titles 1980 * The Chocolate Chase* (Freleng/Apr 1) (NT) * Daffy Flies North* (Freleng/Apr 1) (NT) * The Yolks on You* (Freleng/Apr 1) (NT) * Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny** (Jones/May 21) (NT) 1982 * Spaced Out Bunny** (Jones/May 21) (NT) * Soup or Sonic** (Jones/May 21) (NT) * Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century (Jones/Nov 20) (NT) 1987 * The Duxorcist (Ford and Lennon/Nov 20) 1988 * Night of the Living Duck (Ford and Lennon/Sept 23) (back to top of page) * Cut down from the television special Daffy Duck's Easter Show ** Cut down from the television special Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over 1990s — 11 titles 1994 * Chariots of Fur (Jones/Jan 21) * Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers (Jones/Mar 11) 1995 * Box Office Bunny (Van Citters/Mar 16) * Carrotblanca (McCarthy/Aug 25) * Another Froggy Evening (Jones/Oct 6) 1996 * From Hare to Eternity (Jones/Mar 24) * Marvin the Martian in the Third Dimension (McCarthy/June 23) * Superior Duck (Jones/Aug 23) 1997 * Pullet Surprise (Van Citters/Mar 26) * Father of the Bird (Fossati/Nov 14) 1998 * Blooper Bunny (Jones/Mar 30) (back to top of page) * Cut down from the television special Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster. 2000s — 8 titles 2000 * Little Go Beep (Brandt/Nov 6) 2003 * Whizzard of Ow (Haaland/Nov 1) (NT) 2004 * Museum Scream (Povenmire/Mar 31) (NT) * Hare and Loathing In Las Vegas (Kopp & Shin/Mar 31) (NT) * Attack of the Drones (Moore/Mar 31) (NT) * Cook-A-Doodle Duel (Shin/Mar 31) (NT) * My Generation G-G-Gap (Povenmire/Mar 31) (NT) * Daffy Duck for President (Brandt and Cervone/Nov 2/''2:3s) (NT) * There have been several stories planned in the 2000s but many of them were canceled. (back to top of page) 2010s - 6 titles '''2010' * Coyote Falls * Fur of Flying * Rabid Rider 2011 * I Tawt I Taw A Putty Tat 2012 * Daffy's Rhapsody 2014 * Flash in the Pain Miscellaneous shorts — 15 titles * 1930 Cryin' for the Carolines * 1931 'Neath The Bababa Tree * 1931 Put On The Spout * 1942 Any Bonds Today? (Clampett) * 1943 Point Rationing of Foods (Jones/Feb/''3:3s) * '''1949' So Much for So Little (Jones/''2:4s) * '''1952' Orange Blossoms for Violet* (Jones/May 24/''2:4s) * '''1955' A Hitch in Time (Jones) * 1956 90 Day Wondering (Jones/''4:3s) * '''1957' Drafty, Isn't It? (Jones/''4:3s) * '''1962' Adventures of the Road-Runner (Jones/May/''2:2s) * '''1963' Philbert (Three's a Crowd) (Donner/Apr 1/''3:4s) * '''1968' The Door (Mundie/Jun 1) ** (back to top of page) * Not an animated film ** Independently produced film (1967 copyright) purchased and distributed by WB in 1968 Private Snafu shorts — 26 titles # 1943 Coming!! Snafu (Jones/June/''5:3s) # '''1943' Gripes (Freleng/July/''5:3s) # '''1943' Spies (Jones/Aug/''3:4s) # '''1943' The Goldbrick (Tashlin/Sep/''4:2s) # '''1943' The Infantry Blues (Jones/Sep) # 1943 Fighting Tools (Clampett/Oct) # 1943 The Home Front (Tashlin/Nov/''4:2s) # '''1943' Rumors (Freleng/Dec/''3:4s) # '''1944' Booby Traps (Clampett/Jan) # 1944 Snafuperman (Freleng/Mar/''3:4s) # '''1944' Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike (Jones/Mar) # 1944 A Lecture on Camouflage (Jones/Apr) # 1944 Gas (Jones/May) # 1944 The Chow Hound (Tashlin/June) #'1944' Censored (Tashlin/July/''4:2s) #'1944''' Outpost (Jones/Aug) #'1944' Payday (Freleng/Sep) #'1944' The Three Brothers (Freleng/Sept) #'1944' Target Snafu (Freleng/Oct) #'1945' In the Aleutians - Isles of Enchantment (Jones/Feb) #'1945' It's Murder She Says (Jones/Feb) #'1945' Hot Spot (Freleng/July) #'1945' Operation Snafu (Freleng/Oct) #'1945' No Buddy Atoll (Jones/never released) #'1945' Secrets of the Caribbean (Jones/never released) #'1945' Going Home (Jones/never released) Hook shorts (made for the U.S. Navy) - 3 titles * 1945 The Return of Mr. Hook (1945/McKimson/''5:3s) * '''1945' The Good Egg (1945/Jones/''5:3s) * '''1945' Tokyo Woes (1945/Clampett/''5:3s) Webtoons — 63 titles '''Individual Episodes' * Daffy Dentist DDS * Bunk Bedlam * Dating Do's and Don'ts: How to Be a "Mr. Good-Date" * Dux's Tux's * Fast Feud * Full Metal Racket * Grand Master Rabbit * H2 Uh-Oh * The Island of Dr. Moron * Malltown and Tazboy * The Matwix * Maximum Taxocity * Multiplex Mallard * Oh Taz, You Devil * Parallel Porked * Porky's Pizza Place * Satellite Sam * Snow Business * Sports Blab #1 & 2 * Stunt Duck * Taz Boy * Tear Factor * Tech Suppork * Twick or Tweety * Wild King Dumb * Wile E. Coyote Ugly Series * Aluminum Chef ** Bugs Bunny ** Elmer Fudd vs. Yosemite Sam ** Sylvester Cat vs. Tweety Bird * Judge Granny ** Case 1: Tweety vs. Sylvester ** Case 2: Coyote vs. Roadrunner ** Case 3: Fudd vs. Duck * Junkyard Run (Parts 1, 2, & 3) * Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained ** #1: Sufferin Sasquatch ** #2: Who Wants to Be a Martian-aire? ** #3: Loch Ness Mess ** #4: Cropsy Curvy ** #5: The Bermuda Short ** #6: The Taming of the Screwball ** #7: ¡El Chupacabra! * Planet of the Taz ** #1: Planet of the Taz ** #2: Beneath the Planet of the Taz ** #3: Enough With the Planet of the Taz * The Royal Mallard ** #1: Gone in 30 Minutes ** #2: Window Pains ** #3: Daffy's Meat Market ** #4: Cube Wars ** #5: Hogs & Kisses * Toon Marooned ** Part 1: "Survival of the Dimmest" ** Part 2: "Beach, Blanket, Bang-O" ** Part 3: "Helter Shelter" ** Part 4: "Finder's Eaters" ** Part 5: "Sandcastle Hassle" ** Part 6: "I've Misplaced My Piano" ** Part 7: "Spread, Seared and Feared" ** Part 8: "Oh My Darlin' Serpentine" ** Part 9: "Obstacles, of Course" ** Part 10: "Fowl Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain" Commercials * "Anvil-O's" (cereal) * "Caves" (parody of MTV Cribs) * "D.I.P.S. (Department of Investigations of Paranormal Sightings)" * "Da Beepo" (Road Runner's psychic hotline) * "The Law Firm of Duck, Duck, McKimson & Duck" (law firm) * "Elmer Fudd's Extreme Wabbit Hunt Wampage 3: Elmer's Wevenge" (video game) * "Judge Granny" * "Looney Tunes Cruise Lines" * "Stone Cold Duck" * "50/50" (20/20 parody) (back to top of page) Feature Films Shorts compilation * 1975 Bugs Bunny: Superstar (4:1s,'' 4:2s*)'' * 1979 The Bugs Bunny/Road-Runner Movie] * 1981 The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie * 1982 Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales * 1983 Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island * 1988 Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * 1999 The Looney Tunes Hall of Fame Original story line * 1996 Space Jam * 2000 Tweety's High Flying Adventure * 2003 Looney Tunes: Back in Action * 2006 Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas * TBD Marvin the Martian (film) * TBD Speedy Gonzales (film) * TBD Pepé Le Pew (film) * TBD Bugs Bunny (film) Cameo roles only * 1944 Jasper Goes Hunting (Paramount) * 1947 Two Guys From Texas (1:1s)** * 1949 My Dream Is Yours (1:1s)** '' * '''1949' It's a Great Feeling * 1988 Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (Touchstone) * 1990 Gremlins 2: The New Batch * 2004 Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Broken into two parts for the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4. The first part is on Disc 1, and the second is on Disc 2. ** Only cameo parts included (back to top of page) Television Specials * 1972 Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies * 1976 Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals''Renamed ''Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals on VHS (''5:4s'') * 1977 Bugs Bunny's Easter Special''Renamed ''Bugs Bunny's Easter Funnies on VHS * 1977 Bugs Bunny in Space''The only special that doesn't contain new animation * '''1978' A Connecticut Rabbit in King Arthur's Court''Renamed ''Bugs Bunny in King Arthur's Court on VHS * 1978 Bugs Bunny's Howl-Oween Special''Combined with ''Bugs Bunny's Creature Features and renamed Bugs Bunny's Halloween Hijinks on VHS * 1978 How Bugs Bunny Won the West * 1979 Bugs Bunny's Valentine''Renamed ''Bugs Bunny's Cupid Capers on VHS * 1979 The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special * 1979 Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet * 1979 Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (''5:4s'') * 1980 Daffy Duck's Easter Special''Renamed ''Daffy Duck's Easter EGG-citment on VHS * 1980 Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (''5:4s'') * 1980 The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special * 1981 Bugs Bunny: All American Hero * 1981 Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special''Rebroadcast as ''Daffy Duck in Hollywood * 1982 Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television * 1986 Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes 50th Anniversary Special''Rebroadcast as ''The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Jubilee * 1988 Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars * 1989 Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports * 1990 Happy Birthday Bugs!: 50 Looney Years * 1991 Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster * 1992 Bugs Bunny's Creature Features''Combined with ''Bugs Bunny's Howl-Oween Special and renamed Bugs Bunny's Halloween Hijinks on VHS * 1992 Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes (released straight to VHS) Television Series Original Content * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1995) ** Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * Taz-Mania (1991-1995) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2002) * Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) ** Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) * Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) ** Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) * New Looney Tunes (Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Production) (2015-) Anthology Programs * The Bugs Bunny Show (1960-2000) Bugs Bunny/Road Runner or Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show1948 shorts * The Porky Pig Show (1964-1967) * The Road Runner Show (1966-1968, 1971-1973) * The Merrie Melodies Show (1970s) * The Daffy Duck Show (1978) * Merrie Melodies: Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends (1990-1993) * The Bugs n' Daffy Show (1995-2000) [[That's Warner Bros.!]] * The Daffy Duck Show (1996-) * The Bob Clampett Show (2000-2001) animated shorts directed by Bob Clampett * The Chuck Jones Show (2001-2004) * The Looney Tunes Show (2002-) References and Notes Further reading * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies: A Complete Illustrated Guide to the Warner Bros. Cartoons, by Jerry Beck and Will Friedwald (1989), Henry Holt, ISBN 0-8050-0894-2 * Chuck Amuck : The Life and Times of an Animated Cartoonist by Chuck Jones, published by Farrar Straus & Giroux, ISBN 0-374-12348-9 * That's Not All, Folks! by Mel Blanc, Philip Bashe. Warner Books, ISBN 0-446-39089-5 (Softcover) ISBN 0-446-51244-3 (Hardcover) * Of Mice and Magic: A History of American Animated Cartoons, Leonard Maltin, Revised Edition 1987, Plume ISBN 0-452-25993-2 (Softcover) ISBN 0-613-64753-X (Hardcover) See also * Looney Tunes * Merrie Melodies * Censored Eleven * Looney Tunes Golden Collection External links * The Big Cartoon DataBase entry for Merrie Melodies Cartoons and for Looney Tunes Cartoons *Looney Tunes Jon Cookie site * "Warner Brothers Cartoon Companion", a wealth of trivia about the Warner cartoons * Official site Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts